Hinata
by Rameen
Summary: Akankah cinta datang di saat dirimu secara tidak langsung di jual suamimu sendiri kepada seorang pangeran? / Au – NaruHina / END
1. Chapter 1

Jari itu terangkat, mengarah dan menunjuk satu arah ke satu objek yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang di bicarakan. Mata sapphire itu terus mengarah pada apa yang dia tunjuk, seseorang yang masuk dalam penglihatannya di lima menit terakhir.

"Siapa dia?" suara itu tenang dan datar tapi syarat akan tuntutan sebuah jawaban.

"Namanya Hinata," seorang laki-laki yang duduk gelisah di sampingnya mencoba menjawab seadanya. Tapi saat mata sebiru sapphire itu mengarah padanya, laki-laki itu tahu jika dia di tuntut kejelasan yang lebih detail. "Dia… adik sepupuku."

Pria bermata biru itu kembali menatap seseorang yang tadi ia tunjuk. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang menjahit baju di ruang tengah rumah sederhana yang sekarang sedang ia singgahi. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, dia hanya merasa ingin melihat gadis itu lebih lama dan mengetahui tentang gadis itu lebih banyak.

"Dia sudah menikah?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat yang duduk di sampingnya dengan gelisah itu semakin gelisah kala mengetahui tujuan dari pembicaraan itu. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu sesekali melirik seorang gadis yang di maksud dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Dia… dia belum menikah, Naruto-sama."

Pria bermata biru yang di panggil 'Naruto-sama' itu mengangguk singkat sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ingin dia menjadi istriku. Urus pertemuanku dengannya besok malam."

Laki-laki berambut coklat di sana hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan mendengar keinginan pria bermata biru itu. Dia hanya berjalan pelan untuk mengantar sang tamu yang berjalan keluar dari rumah sederhananya.

Setelah sosok pria bermata biru itu menghilang dengan limousinnya. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas yang tanpa sengaja dia tahan dari tadi. Apa yang dia katakan, sekarang harus dia pertanggung jawabkan.

.

Hinata by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

M untuk jaga-jaga, No Lemon

Summary : Akankah cinta datang di saat dirimu secara tidak langsung di jual suamimu sendiri kepada seorang pangeran? / Au – NaruHina / Twoshot

.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pangeran di Negara Api. Sebuah Negara yang modern dan merupakan Negara termaju dari lima Negara besar lainnya. Dia merupakan seorang pria yang dingin namun tetap baik bagi beberapa orang yang dapat menemukan sisi baiknya tersendiri.

Dia hidup sebagai pangeran mahkota di Kerajaan Konoha yang saat ini di pimpin oleh Senju Hashirama sebagai Raja. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang Raja yang baik dan ramah kepada siapapun, tegas dan berwibawa namun tidak kejam, bahkan ia terkenal sebagai Raja paling adil di seluruh dunia.

Hanya saja, saat adanya sebuah pemberontakan yang terjadi pada hari kelahiran Naruto, Raja Minato yang saat itu turun tangan langsung menjadi salah satu korban dan terbunuh. Sementara Ratu Kushina yang shock mendengar itu juga tidak sanggup bertahan, hingga Ratu Kushina meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Naruto.

Naruto tetap di nobatkan sebagai pangeran mahkota dan di asuh oleh keluarga pamannya yang bernama Senju Hashirama. Karena tidak adanya pemimpin saat itu, maka di tunjuklah Senju Hashirama sebagai Raja yang menggantikan Minato.

Senju Hashirama adalah kakak ipar dari Ratu Kushina, suami dari Uzumaki Mito yang merupakan kakak perempuan Ratu Kushina. Sejak saat itu, Naruto tinggal bersama Pamannya di Kerajaan. Dia besar bersama kedua sepupunya, anak dari Hashirama dan Mito yang bernama Nagato dan Karin.

Tumbuh sebagai anak yang penurut dan patuh akan apapun yang di perintahkan, termasuk selalu belajar dan berlatih agar dapat memimpin kerajaan suatu hari nanti. Dia merupakan pribadi yang hangat pada awalnya, tapi saat dia menginjak usia lima belas tahun, dia mulai merasa kesepian karena kedua sepupunya pergi ke Negara tetangga untuk melanjutkan pendidikkan di sana.

Dia mulai bosan terhadap peraturan dan semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjalani semuanya seperti biasa. Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan dingin. Bahkan kepada Nagato dan Karin saja, dia tidak akan seceria dulu.

Seiring waktu, usianya bertambah dan tanggung jawabnya untuk segera memimpin semakin dekat. Dengan segala pengetahuan dan pengalaman yang di ajarkan padanya selama ini, dia akan siap memimpin. Tapi dia tidak pernah menduga jika hal itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya di nobatkan. Dia harus mencari pendamping yang bisa di angkat menjadi Ratu di hari penobatannya menjadi Raja saat usianya genap 25 tahun.

Sebab itulah, Naruto mulai mencari. Mencari seorang perempuan yang tidak banyak menuntut dan tidak membuatnya merasa terbebani. Dia tidak mengenal sosok Ibu dan tidak mengerti criteria penting mencari sosok pendamping. Dari itulah, dia menyuruh seseorang yang baru saja dia temui untuk mencarikannya seorang perempuan.

Dalam tiga hari terakhir, sudah ada lima perempuan yang orang itu tunjukkan padanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya ingin tinggal dengan para perempuan itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup dengan di temani salah satu perempuan itu di setiap harinya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin.

Dan saat dia berkunjung ke rumah orang itu, dia melihatnya. Seorang gadis yang entah kenapa ingin selalu dia lihat. Membayangkan hidup bersama gadis itu dan melihat gadis itu setiap hari justru membuatnya penasaran. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang akan terus mendampinginya setiap hari. Dia ingin mengetahui rasanya bersama gadis itu.

Dia merasa lega saat mendengar jika gadis itu belum menikah dan merupakan adik sepupu dari orang yang dia suruh itu. Tanpa basa basi dia menyatakan ketertarikkannya pada gadis itu. Mempercayakan semuanya kepada orang itu untuk mengurus segala hal menyangkut gadis itu nantinya.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya merasa kembali ada yang mengisi hidupnya.

.

.

Hinata menaruh segelas ocha di meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan itu. Biasanya, dia akan langsung kembali ke dapur atau melakukan kegiatan lain setelah menyediakan minum untuk orang di hadapannya itu. Dalam dua bulan belakangan, dia merasa enggan untuk dekat-dekat dengan orang itu karena apapun yang mereka bicarakan hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Tapi tadi orang itu yang mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu hingga Hinata terpaksa duduk di sana dan menunggu. Orang itu menyesap ocha di tangannya dengan tenang meski keningnya terlihat berkerut menandakan dia sedang bingung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata," setelah beberapa lama, orang berambut coklat itu mulai bersuara. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang tadi berkunjung kesini? Pria berambut pirang tadi."

Hinata menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

"Dia adalah pangeran Konoha."

Iris lavender itu melebar kala mengetahui fakta itu. Seorang pangeran berkunjung ke rumahnya? Siapa yang akan menyangka. Tapi… sejak kapan seorang pangeran mengenal orang di depannya ini? itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

"Kami bertemu empat hari yang lalu. Dan entah bagaimana, dia memberiku uang untuk melakukan sesuatu." Hinata melirik curiga, "Yah, uang yang kita pakai untuk makan tiga hari ini dan juga uang yang akan di gunakan untuk operasi Hanabi minggu depan berasal dari uang yang dia berikan."

Hinata menghela nafas saat dugaannya benar, "Lalu, apa yang dia inginkan darimu?"

Orang itu melirik Hinata saat pertanyaan itu terdengar, "Dia memintaku untuk mencarikannya seorang perempuan yang bisa menjadi pendampingnya."

"Seorang pendamping? Maksudmu seorang pangeran mencari pendamping di pinggiran kota seperti ini?"

Orang itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku awalnya juga kaget tapi tidak ambil pusing asalkan dia memberiku uang." Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Hinata, "Tapi… tidak mudah mencarikannya pendamping. Aku sudah menunjukkan lima perempuan yang tentu saja perempuan baik-baik, bisa di andalkan dan juga pastinya masih single kepadanya. Dan dia menolak semuanya."

"Aku mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Bisakah kau percepat?" orang itu berdecak kesal saat Hinata mulai memprotes dirinya.

"Dia menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istrinya."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar itu. Apa itu lelucon? Apa dia sedang di tipu? Jelas saja rasa kaget menyerangnya. Dan juga, kenapa pria di depannya membicarakan ini dengannya. Tidak mungkin juga dia menerima lamaran pangeran itu. "Lalu?"

Orang itu meminum kembali ocha-nya dengan santai. "Aku bilang akan mengurus semua sesuai keinginannya."

"Apa kau gila? Kau bermaksud untuk membiarkan dia menikahiku?" orang itu mengangguk singkat, "Kau tidak lupa jika aku istrimu kan? Kita sudah menikah setahun yang lalu, apa dia mau menikah dengan istri orang?"

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau sudah menikah. Aku bilang kalau kau adik sepupuku yang belum menikah."

"Kiba-kun, kau tidak waras."

Brak.. Kiba menggebrak meja di depannya dengan cukup keras. "Ya, aku tidak waras. Yang aku tahu dia memberiku uang untuk mencarikannya seorang istri dan dia tertarik padamu. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku mengabulkan keinginannya."

"Kau menipunya, terlebih dari itu aku adalah istrimu. Kau bermaksud menjualku padanya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan resikonya? Jelas dia akan tahu jika aku adalah istri orang nantinya. Kalaupun dia tidak tahu aku sudah menikah, maka dia akan menganggapku wanita tidak baik yang sudah tidak perawan walau belum menikah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena seorang pangeran menginginkanmu? Dan tentang keperawananmu, aku punya kenalan yang bisa melakukan operasi keperawanan jadi kau bisa kembali menjadi perawan, dan semua beres."

Hinata tidak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan suaminya. Apa suaminya mulai gila karena kehilangan pekerjaan dua bulan lalu. Dia sudah mencoba bertahan menghadapi sikap egois suaminya selama ini, dia mencoba bersabar di setiap pertengkaran mereka. Tapi apa sekarang dia juga harus mengalah saat dirinya akan di jual. Persetan dengan pangeran atau raja sekalipun. Dia bukan barang yang bisa di jual, apalagi sampai harus menipu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Keh," Kiba mendengus dan menarik kasar rambut panjang istrinya, "Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu bersiaplah kehilangan adikmu. Kau pikir kau punya uang untuk biaya operasinya, hah?"

Hinata terjatuh ke lantai saat Kiba mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena sedikit membentur dinding dan dia bisa melihat rambutnya yang rontok di bawahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Setiap hari kelakuan Kiba semakin kasar padanya, dan dia hanya bisa bertahan.

"Berpikirlah malam ini karena besok kau harus bersiap. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam."

Langkah kaki itu menjauh seiring dengan air matanya yang jatuh lolos. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada dinding. Tidak pernah dia duga nasibnya akan seperti ini. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Menjalani hidup dengan bekerja keras agar dapat terus bertahan.

Sampai dia menikah dengan Kiba setahun yang lalu. Dia bahagia walau kehidupan mereka pas-pasan. Tapi saat adiknya tiba-tiba di vonis menderita kanker hati enam bulan yang lalu, semua berubah. Uang yang di butuhkan untuk pengobatan lebih banyak.

Hal itu membuat Kiba mulai sering mengeluh, di tambah lagi dia kehilangan pekerjaannya dua bulan lalu dan mulai bersikap kasar karena stress. Hinata hanya bisa diam jika suaminya mulai marah dan mengalah saat mereka bertengkar. Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki keluarga di saat sulit seperti ini.

Tapi, apa dia masih harus bertahan di saat dirinya akan di jual? Menipu seorang pangeran dan melakukan semua itu demi uang? Hinata bukanlah seorang perempuan yang tidak punya harga diri, tapi…

'… _Bersiaplah kehilangan adikmu…'_

"Kh," Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak menahan isak tangisnya. Air matanya terasa panas di pelupuk matanya. Apa ini memang nasibnya?

.

.

Naruto diam dan menatap datar seseorang di hadapannya. Seorang gadis yang berdiri menunduk dengan baju terusan selutut dan berlengan panjang. Rambutnya di urai begitu saja dan hanya di poles sedikit bedak tipis.

Naruto yakin baju lusuh itu adalah baju terbaik yang gadis itu punya, dan selera gadis itu dalam berdandan sangat buruk. Entah karena tidak memiliki alat yang cukup untuk berdandan atau memang gadis itu yang tidak mau melakukannya. Rambutnya terurai tampak begitu halus dan lembut, meski begitu terlihat bagi Naruto jika gadis itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya hari itu.

Matanya melirik kearah Kiba yang terlihat sedikit kesal melihat penampilan gadis itu. Setelah mereka menunggu setengah jam, penampilan gadis itu tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Tapi sebelum Kiba bersuara menyuruh gadis itu memperbaiki penampilannya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu membalik badannya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" ujarnya datar dan memasuki limousinnya dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa.

Kiba berdecak sebentar sebelum mendelik pada Hinata. "Awas saja kalau kau membuatnya kesal dan melepas ketertarikkannya padamu. Adikmu tidak akan selamat jika kau melakukan kesalahan." Desisnya dengan suara rendah di telinga Hinata. Dia mendorong gadis itu sedikit kasar agar memasuki limousine itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak membalas emosi perkataan suaminya itu. Perlahan dan hati-hati dia mendudukkan dirinya di satu tempat di kursi dalam limousine itu. Memilih tempat yang terjauh dari sang pangeran. Tak lama pintu mobil itu tertutup dan dirasanya mobil itu mulai berjalan.

.

.

Malam yang cerah tanpa awan mendung. Langit terlihat ramai oleh bintang dan bulan yang tampak hanya setengah bagian. Kemerlap lampu di kota tak kalah dengan binar bintang di langit. Menggambarkan keindahan malam yang menakjubkan.

Banyak gedung-gedung tinggi di Negara itu. Salah satu yang merupakan gedung restoran termegah di salah satu tempat di Ibu kota tak kalah indah dengan segala dekorasinya.

Di satu ruang VVIP khusus kerajaan, tatanan dekorasi yang sepuluh kali lebih indah terhias di sana. Lantai yang berkilau, langit-langit dengan lukisan dan gantungan lampu yang khas memperindah dekorasi. Suasana yang tenang dengan di iringi alunan musik indah yang di putar membuat kesan romantis terasa jelas di sana.

Benar-benar suatu hal yang hanya di nikmati oleh orang-orang berkasta tinggi.

Jadi, di sanalah ia, hanya dapat duduk gelisah karena merasa salah tempat. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan penampilan lusuhnya bisa berada di ruangan itu, hanya berdua dengan seorang pangeran Negara? Pulang adalah pilihan utama dalam pikirannya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Hinata tersentak. Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka berada di sana, pertanyaan yang keluar pertama kali adalah tentang usia? Apa pangeran itu tidak mengerti basa-basi?

Merasa jawabannya di tunggu, "23 tahun, Naruto-sama." Dia menjawab dengan pelan, penuh kesopanan.

Kembali suasana hening yang hanya terdengar alunan musik. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sang pangeran menaruh alat makannya yang segera di turuti oleh Hinata.

"Pernikahan," Naruto memandang ke kejauhan melalui jendela di sampingnya. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Hinata hanya diam mendengar. Mungkin sang pangeran sedang membutuhkan teman cerita.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika seorang Ratu adalah suatu hal penting bagi seorang Raja. Aku di suruh mencari pendamping sebelum di nobatkan menjadi seorang Raja." Matanya memandang langit sendu, "Hidup dengan berbagi cerita dan berbagi diri, tak pernah masuk salam daftar pemikiranku. Memiliki istri dan anak dalam lingkup keluarga, tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku."

Hinata tersenyum miris. Menyadari jika ia dan sang pangeran sangat kontras. Di saat sang pangeran tidak pernah bermimpi tentang pernikahan, dirinya justru menjadikan pernikahan impian terindah. Memiliki suami dan anak dalam lingkup keluarga adalah hal utama yang selalu ia harapkan. Tapi mungkin dia terlalu banyak bermimpi, karena hanya kecewa yang ia dapatkan di kala kebahagiaan pernikahannya sirna hanya sebatas enam bulan.

"Sepupuku pernah berbicara tentang cinta suatu hari. Tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Kini, aku semakin berpikir jika perkataan sepupuku itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Pernikahan tidak berdasarkan cinta, tapi sebagian hanya berlandaskan tanggung jawab dan kewajiban."

Naruto menarik nafas dan kembali menatap perempuan di depannya. Wanita di hadapannya adalah orang luar, tapi dia mengatakan semua hal tadi dengan begitu mudah. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit takjub akan perilakunya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Cinta? Hinata berpikir, mencoba mengingat kehidupannya tentang satu kata sakral itu. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya dan itu membuatnya mendengus dalam hati. Jiwanya tidak lagi menyimpan cinta untuk orang itu.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki seseorang untukku cintai, Naruto-sama."

"Begitu?" Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini bukan? Aku ada urusan beberapa hari ini, dan saat aku kembali, aku akan membawa berkas pernikahan itu." sapphirenya melirik, "Apa itu bukan masalah?"

Hinata menunduk, mencekram erat tangannya yang terasa dingin. Apa yang harus dia pilih? Dia masih bertanya tentang hal itu di saat dia tahu dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lainnya. Keberadaan adiknya kini bahkan sudah menjadi sandra. Di tambah Kiba tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang jika dia melarikan diri. Semua hal yang berkecambuk di pikirannya tak kunjung membuatnya bersuara untuk menjawab.

Mengerti, Naruto berdiri dan merapikan sedikit jasnya. "Ayo pulang." ucapnya santai dan melangkah pergi lebih dulu. Di tempatnya, Hinata semakin menguatkan gigitan di bibirnya, apa tidak masalah jika dia tidak menjawab? Bagaimana kalau Naruto menganggap itu penolakan dan mengatakannya pada Kiba? Mengambil lagi semua uang yang dia berikan dan melakukan sesuatu sebagai seorang pangeran?

Kiba akan menyiksanya, lalu bagaimana dengan adiknya? Lalu bagaimana pula jika dia di anggap pemberontak yang menolak keinginan keluarga kerajaan dan…

"Hinata." Dia tersentak saat suara Naruto memanggilnya lagi. "Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Ah, uhm, ma-maaf Naruto-sama." Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan di belakang sang pangeran dengan kepala menunduk.

.

.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kiba sudah memindahkan tempat perawatan adiknya dan tidak memberitahunya di mana. Saat dia pulang, Kiba langsung memarahinya karena penampilannya yang terkesan acak-acakan di malam itu. Dan dia sudah lelah menangis sambil berpikir semalaman.

Kini, dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah suaminya untuk segera bersiap. Dia harus segera melakukan operasi keperawanan secepatnya. Dan karena itulah, sekarang dia berada di ruang ini dengan menggunakan baju pasien.

"Dengar, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Kalau tidak, adikmu akan mati dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Hinata memandang benci sosok suami yang kini mencengkram dagunya kasar. "Oh, aku suka tatapanmu itu, Hinata."

"Cih," Hinata berdecih dan segera menarik wajahnya saat Kiba mengecup bibirnya. Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah pria itu yang membuatnya sangat muak dengan pria itu.

Tidak ada lagi impian yang bisa dia pertahankan sekarang. Bahkan harga dirinya serasa di injak-injak oleh suaminya sendiri. Sosok suami yang dulu selalu ia impikan sebagai sosok yang selalu melindungi sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pria rakus uang yang tak berhati.

Dengan berat dia menjalani operasi itu. Hal yang membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang perawan yang tak beda hanyalah sebuah penipuan. Dan dia harus menjalani kehidupan dengan lingkungan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Berperan sebagai seorang istri dan ratu serta harus menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri.

Dia ingin bunuh diri saat membayangkan semua itu. Jika saja dia bersama dengan adiknya sekarang, mungkin dia akan membunuh adiknya sebelum dia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto kembali dengan surat pernikahan seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus dengan berat hati menanda tangani surat itu. Setelah itu, dia langsung di bawa ke sebuah villa besar nan mewah yang terletak di salah satu pinggiran kota. Dia bahkan tidak di ijinkan bertemu dengan adiknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia berada. Duduk gelisah di sofa sebuah kamar. Naruto meninggalkannya di sana sesaat setelah mereka sampai dan belum kembali bahkan saat matahari telah terbenam. Beberapa pelayan melayani semua kebutuhannya bahkan membantunya membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk malam pertama.

Huh, Hinata ingin tertawa rasanya. Jika saja mereka semua tahu kalau Hinata sudah melewati hal itu setahun yang lalu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tinggal nama.

Tapi yang terpenting, Hinata belum boleh melakukan hal itu di malam ini. Jahitan operasinya belum benar-benar sembuh. Dia harus menunggu setidaknya dua hari lagi sampai lukanya kering. Lalu bagaimana dia akan menolak suami barunya itu. Sekarang dia hanya berharap suami keduanya itu tidak akan kembali sampai kapanpun.

Dan saat waktu semakin larut, Hinata bernafas lega saat suaminya tidak kembali, walau di sisi lain sebagai seornag istri Hinata tetap khawatir jika suaminya belum pulang. Setidaknya itulah kebiasaanya dalam setahun terakhir.

Keesokkan paginya, Hinata baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang menyisir rambutnya saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berjalan masuk masih dengan setelan jas rapi. Dalam hati Hinata mengira-ngira apa mungkin suaminya melakukan pekerjaan sampai semalaman?

Sapphire itu melirik, menatap lekat sosok yang kini duduk di depan meja rias dengan status istrinya. Dia sudah membicarakan hal itu kepada paman dan bibinya. Dan dia membawa Hinata ke villa itu sebagai tempat sementara sebelum penobatan yang di adakan sekaligus dengan pesta pernikahannya.

Memang begitulah peraturannya. Sang pangeran menikah lebih dulu dan menyembunyikan istrinya dari masyarakat untuk menghindari segala ancaman yang ada. Setelah menikah, sang istri mendapat pelatihan dan pelajaran khusus sebagai seorang putri mahkota sampai nanti pangeran di nobatkan menjadi Raja dan sang istri menjadi Ratu.

Naruto masih tidak menyangka jika dia sudah menikah. Pernikahan yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sekarang telah ia lakukan. Sapphirenya masih memandang lekat sosok yang terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan sisir dan rambut indigonya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tadi malam sebenarnya Naruto ingin kembali ke kamarnya tapi entah kenapa dia menahan diri. Tapi meski sampai pagi pun, dia hanya memikirkan sitri yang baru dia nikahi dalam hitungan jam. Jadi pagi itu Naruto menyerah dan pulang untuk melihat istrinya.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Hinata menghembus nafas lega yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi. Tangannya terangkat dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak saat tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak terjadi apapun sampai dua hari ke depan. Tak ada jaminan mau pagi, siang atau malam. Dia harus tetap waspada.

Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

Hinata larut dalam pikirannya yang berkecambuk dalam benaknya tentang cara menggagalkan apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini, hingga dia tidak menyadari sosok Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan piyama handuk berbahan halus yang membalut tubuhnya.

Naruto menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata, sanggup membuat gadis itu terlonjak sampai hampir jatuh ke belakang jika Naruto tidak menahan punggungnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Uhm," Hinata menggeleng cepat dengan wajah tegang. "Ti-tidak ada, Na-Naruto-sama."

Naruto semakin mendekat yang membuat posisi Hinata semakin menekan tangan Naruto yang masih menahan punggunya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu kembali menahan nafasnya karena rasa takut dan juga gugup saat melihat sapphire itu dari jarak yang dekat dan semakin dekat.

Cuph..

Wajah Hinata memanas seketika saat Naruto mengecup hidungnya dengan begitu lembut. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak sanggup bergerak. Bahkan dia tidak berontak saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggiringnya ke atas ranjang. Dengan pelan dan begitu hati-hati, Naruto membaringkannya di ranjang tanpa melepas tatapan mata mereka sedetikpun.

Saat Hinata merasa tubuh Naruto bergerak menindihnya, barulah ia sadar dan segera berusaha mendorong pria itu. "Uhm, Naruto-sama jangan." Dia mendorong tubuh pria itu yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Naruto tidak bergerak dan tetap memandanganya dengan lekat.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan dorongan Hinata semakin kuat, "Naruto-sama." Pria itu tidak mengubris apa yang di lakukan oleh sang istri, dia terus mendekat dan semakin mempersempit jarak.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Tapi Naruto menarik dagu itu lembut dan kembali mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Dengan lembut dia menempelkan bibir mereka, membuat lavender itu melebar dan membeku sesaat. Kecupan-kecupan manis yang dia terima begitu menghanyutkan.

Perlahan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang dalam namun tetap lembut. Kembali Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh di atasnya. Tapi Naruto tetap melumat bibirnya tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun akan tindakkannya. "Na hhmmpp,, sammmpp.." Hinata berusaha berbicara walau hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

Lidah Naruto menjilat pertengahan bibir itu, mencoba meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tapi dia harus berusaha lebih karena sang istri tidak mengijinkan sama sekali. Lumatan itu semakin dalam dan semakin menarik habis oksigen yang di butuhkan. Hinata semakin memperkuat pukulannya di bahu Naruto karena kehabisan nafas tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

Setelah cukup lama, barulah pria itu menarik diri. "Huuaa ha haah hah.." Hinata menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Naruto yang semakin intens menatapnya. Tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap lembut bibir basah Hinata yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Dan selanjutnya dia kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman dan lumatan dalam.

"Jangan." Hinata masih terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto yang terus menekan tubuhnya semakin menempel pada kasur di belakangnya. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak terhanyut pada setiap setuhan dan kecupan Naruto di lehernya.

Rasanya geli namun menggetarkan. Dia tidak mengerti, rasanya berbeda saat dia melakukannya dengan Kiba. Saat ini, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan ingin menikmati apa yang di rasakan meski otaknya terus menyangkal dan tangannya terus mendorong. Tubuhnya menegang saat tangan pria itu mulai menyusup ke dalam bajunya.

Dorongannya semakin kuat tapi tetap sia-sia. Naruto jelas lebih kuat darinya.

Kepala itu terangkat dan Hinata menelan ludah setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing bajunya yang berkerah tapi segera di tahannya. Dia menggeleng saat Naruto menatapnya dalam diam. Dengan lembut Naruto menarik tangannya keatas dan menahannya di sana saat Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing baju sang istri yang terus memberontak. Naruto mengira istrinya ketakutan dan gugup karena itu adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia mengerti dan tidak akan mempermasalahkan setiap pemberontakan sang istri. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya saat itu juga dan dia tidak bisa berhenti sekalipun istrinya memohon.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi saat Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di samping sang istri dengan nafas terengah. Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata yang juga terengah di sampingnya. Kening wanita itu mengernyit menahan sakit di area selangkangannya.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah istrinya yang basah oleh keringat. Lavender itu terpejam menahan sakit yang berusaha dia sembunyika. Perlahan dan lembut, Naruto menyeka keringat itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi, hidung , dan bibir wanita itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto duduk dan turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat di bathup. Dia kembali keluar kamar mandi dan menatap tanpa ekspresi istrinya yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya polos dan hanya tertutup selimut sebatas pinggang.

Naruto mendekat dan menyelipkan tangannya di balik punggung dan kaki sang istri, membuat Hinata membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku akan memandikanmu." Ucapan lembut Naruto tidak di jawab oleh Hinata yang masih tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tapi saat Naruto ingin mengangkat tubuh itu, ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, tapi ada rapat dewan sebentar lagi dan juga Raja Hashirama telah dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rapat."

Terdengar suara bawahannya dari balik pintu yang tertutup itu, membuat Naruto berdecih pelan karena melupakan begitu saja rapat itu dan malah bercinta dengan sang istri sampai lupa waktu. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali menaruh lembut tubuh Hinata di ranjang. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos sang istri dan mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Tidurlah dulu, kalau sudah tidak sakit baru mandi. Nanti akan ada pelayan yang membantumu." Hinata mencoba menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah sang suami yang berbicara dengan nada lembut penuh rasa sayang padanya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja tapi perlakuan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya terlena.

Bahkan saat dia memberontak dan menolak sang suami tadi, Naruto tidak membentak ataupun berlaku kasar. Naruto tetap memperlakukannya dengan lembut meski tidak mengabulkan penolakannya.

Hinata hanya memejamkan mata dan mempertahankan kesadarannya. Menunggu sang suami selesai mandi dan bersiap lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto pergi. Barulah Hinata membuka matanya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraih ponselnya di samping ranjang. Menghubungi nomor Kiba dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada.

' _Hallo..'_

"Kiba… sakit…" suaranya terdengar lirih, "Sakitt… toloongg.."

.

.

TBC

.

Nb : Judul asal-asalan.

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, mengiringi kesadaran yang mulai mengumpul. Langit-langit putih dan aroma khas rumah sakit tertangkap oleh beberapa indranya. Matanya berkeliling untuk mencari orang lain yang ada di ruang itu tapi nihil. Dia sendirian di sana, berbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terhubung di tangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil memegang sebungkus rokok di tangannya.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Orang yang merupakan mantan suaminya itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnnya dengan tatapan sinis, "Rumah sakit. Setelah kau menelponku, aku langsung ke sana. Untungnya 'suami' barumu itu mendadak pergi ke luar kota hingga aku bisa membawamu ke sini."

Hinata ingat, dia menelpon Kiba untuk meminta tolong, setelah itu dia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, bagaimana kalau suaminya mencari?

"Dia akan pulang beberapa hari lagi," jawab Kiba tanpa di tanya "Kau bisa menyembuhkan diri." Huh, pria itu mendengus dan menghisap rokoknya, pandangan matanya terlihat sangat memuakkan di mata Hinata.

"Dasar munafik," Hinata mengernyit akan perkataan laki-laki itu. "Bilangnya tidak mau tapi kau menikmatinyakan? Menjadi putri dan bergelimang harta. Khe, sampai kau langsung menggodanya. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau puas bercinta dengan seorang pangeran, eh, jalang?"

Hinata mengabaikan dan memalingkan wajahnya saat Kiba terus bicara, "Sudah ku bilang tahan sampai dua hari, setelah itu kau bebas melakukannya. Apa kau sebegitu tidak tahannya untuk di sentuh hingga mengabaikan perkataanku, hah?" suaranya meninggi dan penuh dengan nada meremehkan.

Hinata melempar pandangan sinis saat dagunya di cengkram oleh Kiba, "Ah, kau semakin cantik. Katakan padaku, apa dia bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" desis Hinata kesal.

"Wah, padahal aku sudah menolongmu tapi kau malah marah? Ssshhh,, tapi aku suka." Cuph~ dia mengecup bibir Hinata lalu menjauh sebelum pukulan Hinata mengenai wajahnya.

Hinata mengusap bibirnya kasar, merasa jijik di sentuh oleh pria itu, membuat Kiba terkekeh puas melihatnya.

"Di mana Hanabi?" Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Hinata kembali bersuara.

Kiba melirik awas dan berdiri. "Yah.. dia... baik. Ehm, maksudku operasinya sukses dan tinggal menunggu dia sadar."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat merasa nada bicara Kiba sedikit gugup, tapi dia abaikan. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Ckckckck," Kiba menggeleng, "Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya sebelum kau menjadi Ratu." Dia mendekat dan kembali mencengkram dagu Hinata. "Berperanlah menjadi putri dan istri yang baik agar secepatnya di angkat menjadi Ratu. Jangan coba-coba membocorkan rahasia jika ingin adikmu selamat. Kau mengerti?"

Dia melepas kasar dagu Hinata dan berjalan pergi, sebelum membuka pintu, dia menoleh. "Oh ya, perawatan adikmu dan aku butuh uang. Jadi jangan lupa kirimkan aku uang. Kau dengar, Tuan Putri Mahkota?"

Blam... pintu tertutup.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan cepat. Dia benci, marah, menyesal karena tidak bisa apa-apa, karena menjadi orang yang lemah, dan karena telah menikahi seseorang yang ternyata hanyalah iblis. Dia menyesal.

.

Hinata by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Rambutnya yang tergelung rapi ke atas, riasan wajah yang tipis namun menambah kecantikannya, gaun berbahan sutra yang menjuntai membalut tubuhnya dengan begitu anggun.

Kemarin ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke villa kerajaan itu. Beralasan melihat adiknya yang sedang sakit, dia setidaknya lolos dari kecurigaan para pengawal. Walau sebenarnya dia tetap tidak bisa melihat adiknya.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah berpenampilan rapi dan cantik untuk menyambut sang suami yang sebentar lagi pulang. Dia harus menjalani perannya sebagai istri dan Putri yang baik. Setelah penobatan, dia harus menjadi Ratu yang baik. Menjalani semua adat kerajaan dan semua peraturan istana dengan patuh tanpa adanya pemberontakan. Menjadi wanita yang anggun dan kuat yang mampu membuat semua mata berdecak kagum.

Peran seorang Putri dan Ratu jelas harus di segani oleh seluruh rakyat.

Huh, dia tersenyum miris membayangkan semua itu. Apa mulai sekarang seluruh hidupnya akan di penuhi dengan peran dan kepura-puraan?

Tok tok tok..

Ketukan pintu memutus pemikirannya. "Ya?"

"Maaf Hinata-sama, tapi Naruto-sama baru saja memasuki gerbang utama. Di harapkan Anda turun untuk menyambutnya."

"Aku mengerti."

Satu tanggapan dan semua orang akan patuh perkataannya. Mungkin menyenangkan tapi bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Dia hanya ingin hidup normal dan sederhana dengan adiknya. Bukan hidup mewah di villa yang seakan mengurungnya, menjalani sepuluh les sehari tentang bagaimana tata krama, kesopanan, dan pengetahuan yang baik dalam istana dan kerajaan.

Dalam lingkungan yang seperti itupun, Hinata bahkan merasa sangat sulit untuk hanya sekedar makan.

"Hah." Dia menghela nafas, mencoba mengurangi sedikit bebannya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar. Langkahnya pelan namun begitu anggun, membusungkan dada dan mengangkat dagu, tegakkan punggung dan harus berjalan mantap dalam satu garis lurus. Itulah yang dia pelajari dari kemarin.

.

.

Suasana di pintu utama villa nampak ramai dengan para pengawal dan pelayan yang berdiri berbaris di pinggir karpet merah. Membungkuk penuh hormat untuk menyambut sang pangeran istana.

Sebuah lomousin hitam berhenti tepat di depan kerpet merah yang menjuntai ke ujung tangga. Pintu di buka oleh seorang pengawal dan tak lama keluarlah seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya, berjalan tegap melewati karpet merah itu. Tak begitu perduli pada para pelayan yang ada di kiri kanannya. Bahkan kalau dia bisa, dia tidak memerlukan penyambutan yang sudah dia hafal dari masa kanak-kanak seperti ini.

Dia berjalan cukup cepat memasuki villa besar itu, dan kepalanya mendongak saat melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan anggun menuruni tangga dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya. Sang pangeran terdiam dan berhenti melangkah tepat di bawah tangga, menunggu sang wanita turun dan berhenti di hadapannya.

Wanita berambut indigo itu membungkuk dengan gaya anggun yang berbeda jauh dengan para pelayannya. "Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama."

Naruto memandangnya tanpa suara. Tidak ada senyum di antara mereka, walau tak terlihat tapi kecanggungan itu ada. Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali terjadi bagi mereka, dimana menyambut dan di sambut terasa masih aneh bagi keduanya. Tapi keduanya dengan sangat baik menutupi semua itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hinata yang awalnya menunduk perlahan mendongak saat pertanyaan itu di dengarnya, "Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama." Jawabnya dengan penuh kesopanan. Membuat Naruto terdiam dan memandanganya dengan lebih intens. "Hm, apa Anda sudah makan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas saat Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Belum. Kau sudah?" Hinata menggeleng, "Hm, temani aku makan."

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto-sama."

Naruto berjalan lebih dulu dan Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan meja panjang yang sudah tersaji berbagai makanan lezat khas kerajaan. Keduanya makan dalam diam dengan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri membungkuk di salah satu sisi ruangan, siap untuk menerima perintah apapun yang di butuhkan.

Walau terlihat tenang, sebenarnya Hinata cukup sibuk dengan perhatiannya. Dia harus fokus tentang apa saja yang mungkin Naruto inginkan. Dia harus melakukan semuanya dengan baik tanpa kesalahan meski itu hanya sekedar menuangkan air ke gelas sang pangeran.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam berganti, hari berganti, minggu berganti. Tidak satu hari pun Hinata lewati tanpa pelajaran tentang merangkai bunga, tata cara makan yang baik, pelajaran bisnis kerajaan, keanggunan bersikap, berjalan, berpakaian, berbicara, dan segala hal lainnya.

Terkadang dia jenuh dan ingin menyerah, tapi pemikiran tentang keselamatan sang adik terus mendorongnya untuk bertahan. Dia tahu jika dia bodoh dan lemah, tidak mampu melakukan apapun bahkan untuk memilih hidupnya sendiri, tapi biarlah, menjadi orang yang bodoh mungkin sepadan dengan kesalahannya yang telah salah memilih suami.

Tapi... walau enggan, Hinata mulai merasakan alasan lain yang membuatnya untuk bertahan di sini. Selain sang adik, dia juga merasa nyaman saat berada bersama Naruto. Mungkin benar kata Kiba, dia munafik. Tapi dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mulai merasa nyaman bersama pria pirang yang merupakan Pangeran itu.

Perlakuan Naruto yang selalu lembut padanya, perhatiannya yang menghanyutkan, dan semua ucapannya yang terasa menenangkan. Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa senang. Padahal mereka bahkan baru saling berbagi senyum tulus setelah seminggu bersama.

Naruto adalah seorang pria yang hangat dan dingin di saat bersamaan. Hinata merasa selalu dan selalu ingin mencari tahu setiap ekspresi, perasaan, dan pemikiran pria itu. Dia selalu dan selalu ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang pria itu. Dan tanpa sadar, dia selalu menunggu kehadiran pria itu setiap harinya, tersenyum senang jika pria itu bercanda bersamanya, merona saat pria itu memujinya, dan jantungnya selalu berdetak menyenangkan setiap kali pria itu menyentuhnya.

Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak berani berharap. Dia terlalu takut dengan kesalahan yang mungkin dia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Hinata menatap cermin saat merasa sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Di sana tatapan mereka bertemu, untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada yang berniat mengalihkan pandangan. Detik berikutnya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang ingin melepas perhiasan dari tubuhnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu malam dan dia memang harus melepaskan semua perhiasan dan riasan wajahnya.

Naruto memperhatikan semua tindakan sang istri dalam diam. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas hiasan di rambut indigo sang istri. Mengurai rambut itu dengan lembut tanpa ingin menyakiti. Rambut yang selalu membuatnya terpana setiap kali melihatnya, bagaimana rambut itu selalu begitu lembut dan berkilau, menguarkan aroma tenang yang selalu ia sukai.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Naruto membantu membuka resleting gaun Hinata dari belakang. Perlahan, menampilkan punggung putih wanita itu. Saat punggung itu tampak jelas seluruhnya, Naruto kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher wanita itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat merasa sentuhan Naruto selalu tepat mengenai titik sensitifnya, perlakuan lembut Naruto juga selalu meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Dan matanya langsung terbuka saat dia telah sukses berada di gendongan pria itu. Tanganya melingkar di leher Naruto saat merasa sang pria membawanya menuju ranjang.

Malam yang sering ia lewati akhir-akhir ini akan kembali terulang, ia tahu akan hal itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun penolakan darinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa begitu lembut di setiap bagian tubuhnya, menghantarkan aliran menyenangkan yang tidak dapat ia tolak.

Saat itu, Hinata sudah sepenuhnya menyadari bagaimana perasaannya. Perasaan yang seharusnya mustahil untuk muncul di saat dia tidak menjalaninya sepenuh hati. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menutup mata atas segala apa yang telah di lakukan Naruto untuknya. Dia sepenuhnya yakin jika apapun yang di lakukan Naruto begitu tulus dan tanpa kepura-puraan.

Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan mengalir beriringan dengan rasa bersalahnya. Di mana setiap kali Naruto menyebut namanya dalam geraman panuh hasrat, maka di sana Hinata selalu menemukan kesadaran sepenuhnya tentang kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Rasa bersalah menyeruak jikalau semua ini tidak adil bagi Naruto. Pria itu selalu memberinya ketulusan dan kejujuran, tapi apa yang dia balas? hanya sebuah penipuan dan kepura-puraan.

"Hinata," suara itu begitu dalam saat mempertemukan pandangan mereka dalam peraduan dua tubuh di sana. Sorot penuh damba dapat Hinata rasakan dari pancaran sapphire biru sang suami. "Hinata.. hhh.."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya di tengah helaan nafas yang memburu. Dia tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk malam ini saja, dia ingin melihat ekspresi sang suami di saat mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia. Selama ini, Hinata selalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menutup rasa bersalahnya setiap kali memandang sapphire itu. Tapi malam ini, malam ini dia ingin dengan jelas merasakan sorot itu.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh lembut wajah itu. Hentakan di tubuhnya terus terasa, tapi yang dia fokuskan hanya pandangan jernih mata di hadapannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat gelombang itu semakin mendera, sekuat tenaga dia tetap menarik wajah sang suami mendekat. Ingin merasakan hangat bibir itu di bibirnya.

Dan saat bibirnya sampai di bibir Naruto, pejaman mata itu mengerat seiring gelombang puncak itu menyerang. Sanggup meruntuhkan semua keraguannya. Mengeluarkan air mata bersalahnya. Dan menggedor brutal jantungnya akan perasaan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak pantas menerima segala hal baik dari pria itu, sama sekali tidak pantas.

Naruto membuka matanya setelah kenikmatan itu berakhir. Sedikit bingung mendapatkan pemandangan didepannya. Bibirnya masih di paksa menempel pada lumatan lemah sang istri, tapi air mata yang mengalir dari lavender terpejam Hinata membuat Naruto merasa sejuta pisau es menghantam jantungnya.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran wanita itu. Perasaan wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa memahaminya. Dia yakin Hinata menikmati kegiatan mereka, lalu ada apa dengan air mata itu? Dia yakin saat inipun Hinata yang masih menahan ciuman mereka, lalu kenapa dengan kening berkerut penuh beban itu?

Tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut pipi Hinata mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Entah ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja, tapi dia merasa Hinata tengah menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak suka jika Hinata menanggung bebannya sendiri.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, sedikit memaksa saat Hinata menolak melepaskannya. "Hinata?" dia memanggil tapi hanya air mata yang terus mengalir sebagai jawabannya. "Hinata, hei... buka matamu dan lihat aku. Hinata.." Naruto membelai lembut pipi gembil Hinata penuh rasa sayang.

"Lihat aku, aku di sini. Buka matamu dan lihat aku.. Hinata.."

Lavender itu terbuka, masih mengalirkan air mata yang kini telah di hapus oleh jari-jemari Naruto. "Hiks... hiks.." tangisan itu semakin pecah saat sapphire itu menatapnya lembut. Semakin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. "Maaf... maaf... maaff... Naruto-kun, maaf.."

Hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan. Panggilan yang tidak lagi menggunakan panggilan formal atas permintaan Naruto minggu lalu, tetap tidak membuat Naruto merasa puas. Dia semakin resah tatkala tangisan wanitanya semakin kencang. Merasa tak tahu mau apa, dia hanya bisa memeluk erat sang istri, menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping dan menenggelamkan wajah Hinata di dada bidangnya.

.

Naruto masih terjaga dan masih enggan melepas tangannya dari membelai rambut indigo wanita itu. Tangis Hinata tidak lagi terdengar, bahkan wanita itu telah terlelap begitu nyaman di pelukannya.

Naruto menunduk, menatap sendu wajah cantik itu. Berbagai pemikiran kini menghantui di kepalanya. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Apa yang membebani istrinya? Naruto ingin tahu segalanya dan kelakuan Hinata yang menyembunyikan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

Mereka memang tidak menikah atas dasar cinta. Bahkan Naruto sempat tak percaya akan adanya cinta. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan langsung menikah. Tuntutan peraturan kerajaan membuat Naruto mengandalkan sedikit ketertarikkannya pada Hinata agar segera menikahi wanita itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kehidupan rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan dia jalani.

Tapi seiring waktu berlalu. Pria pirang itu juga tidak bisa menolak perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya. Kehadiran Hinata membuatnya senang dan nyaman dalam beberapa waktu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu menunggu waktu pulang agar dapat melihat sang istri. Entah sihir apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi jika Nagato atau Karin mengatakan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta saat ini, dia rasa dia tidak akan menolaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa hidupnya berwarna dan hatinya terisi akan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah Hinata. Sesosok wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya, menjadi istrinya, menemani hari-harinya, berbagi tawa bersamanya, berbagi kehangat di malam-malamnya. Naruto merasa tidak menyesal telah menikahi wanita itu.

Tapi... sekarang dia merasa sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya. Tadi adalah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat wanita itu menangis. Dia menangis tepat disaat mereka mencapai puncak atas kegiatan mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, dia cukup terluka akan hal itu. Tapi kekhawatirannya kepada Hinata lebih penting baginya. Dia... ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran, hati, dan hidup wanita itu.

"Hinata," tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Hinata, "Ada apa denganmu? Tidakkah kau percaya padaku untuk berbagi beban bersama?"

Dan hanya keheningan malam yang menjawab.

.

.

Sejak lavender itu terbuka, Hinata tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang suami. Saat Naruto menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan membantunya membersihkan diri. Saat Naruto membantunya mengenakan pakaian. Saat Naruto dengan lembut menggandeng tangannya menuju ruang makan. Hingga kini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan bersama, Hinata sungguh tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya.

Suatu perasaan yang ganjil ia rasakan. Sedikit keresahan yang entah kenapa mengusik hatinya. Di pikirannya hanya melintas bayang-bayang adiknya dan Naruto. Ekspresinya tenang, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya gelisah.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mengerti tentang tata krama di meja makan yang lebih menganjurkan untuk tidak berbicara. Tapi tidak di larang sepenuhnyakan?

"Ya?"

"Uhm, bo-bolehkah," Hinata mengernyit ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Bagaimanapun, dia mengerti posisinya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan lembut itu membuatnya untuk terus bicara.

Tangannya saling bertaut dan memberanikan diri, "Uhm, bolehkah... aku melihat keadaan adikku hari ini?"

Gerak tangan Naruto berhenti dan itu cukup membuat Hinata semakin gelisah. Naruto menatapnya diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama, dia menaruh perlatan makannya di piring dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kau di sini untuk menjalani pelatihan dan juga persembunyian dari masyarakat." Hinata mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan itu. Dari awal dia memang sudah tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan keinginannya. Bagi beberapa pihak, pasti ada saja yang ingin mengetahui siapa calon Ratu baru dan juga pasti ada yang merencanakan niat jahat untuk penundaan penobatan dengan berbagai cara.

Hinata menunduk dan semakin meremas jarinya.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat kekalutan di mata istrinya. Naruto tidak ingin melihat istrinya menanggung beban sendirian. Dan mungkin saja salah satu yang menjadi pikiran sang istri adalah adiknya yang katanya saat ini sedang sakit. Entahlah, Naruto belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi melihat Hinata yang menangis tadi malam, mungkin saja karena Hinata merindukan kehadiran sang adik. Membuat Naruto tak kuasa menolak.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, menarik dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Baiklah." Hinata mendongak akan perkataan itu. "Kau boleh menemui adikmu, tapi jangan sampai kehadiranmu di sadari banyak masyarakat. Aku akan memerintahkan Kotetsu untuk mengantarmu. Ajak juga Sasame bersamamu. Hm?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Senyum senang yang mampu membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum karenannya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

.

.

Naruto mengusap dagunya, matanya mengarah ke jalanan yang ia lewati. Sesuatu sedang merasuki pikirannya dan memaksanya untuk berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya melihat Iruka yang berada dalam mobil itu bersamanya. Haruskah ia melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Iruka."

"Ya, Naruto-sama?" seorang pria dengan rambut di ikat satu itu dengan cepat merespon panggilan sang pangeran dengan penuh hormat.

Naruto diam, masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tak lama, dia sudah memustuskan hal itu. "Perintahkan Yamato untuk..."

.

.

Hinata mengangkat gaunnya dengan hati-hati saat ia menuruni mobil. Jalan ke rumahnya melewati jalan yang kecil dan sedikit berlubang namun tidak begitu jauh. Dia menyuruh Sasame dan Kotetsu menunggu di mobil. Walaupun terpaksa, kedua orang bawahan itu hanya bisa menurut.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, melihat keadaan sekitar yang masih sama. Dan saat dia membuka pintu, keadaan yang memprihatinkan tertangkap di indra penglihat miliknya. Ruangan yang berantakan dengan botol-botol bir kosong, puntung dan bungkus rokok yang tersebar di ruang sempit itu. Udara pengap dan lantai yang kotor membuatnya menghela nafas.

Keadaan yang tidak pernah terlihat saat ia masih tinggal di sana, tapi sekarang?

Hinata melirik dan menatap sinis seseorang yang duduk di satu kursi dengan sebotol bir di tangannya. Terlihat jika orang itu setengah sadar dari matanya yang sedikit terpejam dan kepalanya yang tak dapat berdiri tegak.

Dia melangkah memasuki rumah itu, dia harus berbicara dengan orang itu dan segera menemui adiknya. Sebelum dia sempat bicara apa-apa, mata orang yang sejak tadi ada di ruang itu terbuka dan mengarah padanya. Tersenyum senang yang justru di mata Hinata terlihat menjijikkan.

"Ah, istriku sudah datang... hm, atau harus ku panggil... Tuan Putri yang terhormat?" Orang itu terkekeh dan meneguk minumannya lagi.

Mengabaikan perkataan itu, Hinata segera memulai topik utama. "Dimana Hanabi?"

"Hm?" Orang yang bernama Kiba di sana tersentak dan menoleh. Tersenyum meremehkan dan menggeleng. "Adikmu masih hidup. Tenang saja." Jawabnya santai, "Ah, apa kau kesini untuk memberiku uang?"

"Seingatku, baru dua hari yang lalu aku mengirimmu uang dari seorang pelayanku."

Kiba tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata, "Wah wah wah... jadi sekarang kau sudah punya pelayan? Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya hidupmu. Tapi Hinata, kau lihat kalau kebutuhanku banyak kan?" dia merentangkan tangannya dan menunjukkan bungkus-bungkus makanan, rokok, botol bir, dan segala macam yang lainnya. "Jadi aku perlu uang lebih banyak."

Hinata mendelik tak percaya, apa pria itu pikir dia mengirim uang hanya untuk keperluan pria tak tahu diri itu? Hinata mengirim uang untuk biaya perawatan Hanabi. "Aku tidak perduli padamu. Dimana Hanabi, Kiba-kun?" suaranya meninggi dengan nada kemarahan. Dia sudah jengah melihat tingkah memuakkan mantan suaminya itu.

Kiba mengernyit tidak suka. Dia berdiri dengan sempoyongan lalu berjalan pelan memutari Hinata. Wanita itu hanya bisa melirik awas pria itu.

Greb...

"Akh,,, lepas.." Hinata tersentak dan meringis saat rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi di tarik kasar oleh Kiba.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku?" suara Kiba mendesis mengancam. "Jangan berpikir kau itu Putri yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya seorang penipu!"

Hinata meringis dan menahan tangan Kiba agar tidak menariknya lebih kuat. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Kiba dengan kasar karena panggilan Hinata.

Plak... tamparan kuat mendarat di pipi wanita yang sekarang sudah tersungkur di lantai. "Beraninya kau melawanku, sialan!"

Pria itu tidak perduli dengan keadaan wanita itu. Dia kembali menegak minumannya dan mendudukkan diri di atas meja, memperhatikan Hinata yang berusaha berdiri dengan sedikit susah.

"Lebih baik kau beri aku uang dan pergi dari sini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang kembali menurun. Tidak ingin lebih marah lagi dengan mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu uang lagi," Hinata berdesis dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku akan mencari Hanabi dan tidak akan memberikan uang kepada orang gila sepertimu lagi." Teriaknya dengan marah.

Tangan Kiba mengepal, dia berdiri dan kembali menjatuhkan tamparan di pipi Hinata. Saat Hinata kembali tersungkur, dia mendekat dan menjambak rambut indigo itu agar mendongak menatapnya. "Dengar!" suaranya meninggi, " Jangan berani macam-macam padaku. Sebelum kau menemukan adikmu, aku akan lebih dulu membunuhnya jika kau berani melawanku. Kau mengerti?"

Bruk... bruk..

Dia mendorong Hinata kuat hingga menabrak dinding dan menendang kaki wanita itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Tidak perduli dengan darah yang terlihat mulai mengalir di pelipis sang wanita. "Jangan sombong, Hinata!" ucapnya dengan nada menjijikkan, "Jangan lupa kalau kau bisa berada di posisimu sekarang itu karena aku. Aku yang membawa pangeran itu kesini, aku yang mengurus semua pernikahan kalian, dan bahkan aku yang sudah mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk operasi keperawananmu itu, brengsek!"

Plak..

"Akh.."

Kiba kembali menamparnya lagi, tidak mengijinkan Hinata untuk berdiri sedetikpun. "Kau tidak lain hanyalah seorang PENIPU, kau ingat?"

Plak.. bruk..

Air mata mengalir dari lavender Hinata. Dia kembali menangis walau tanpa suara. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tidak ingin kembali terlihat lemah di hadapan pria iblis itu. "Aku menyesal pernah menikah denganmu."

"Hahahahaha,,," Kiba tertawa besar mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Menyesal? Menyesal kau bilang. Hahaha,,, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal menikahimu. Kenapa? Karena kau bisa menjadi sumber uang yang bagus." Kiba mendekat dan mencengkram dagu Hinata kasar, "Jadi, ingatlah kembali posisimu yang sebenarnya. Kau hanyalah sumber uangku, sebaiknya jangan berani macam-macam padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Duakh.. Bruk...

.

.

Sementara di luar, Sasame dan Kotetsu berdiri tegang di tempat mereka. Suara jeritan dan pertengkaran dari dalam rumah jelas terdengar ke telinga mereka. Tapi mereka tak mampu bergerak ataupun berbicara apapun. Mata mereka sesekali melirik rumah, dan sesekali juga melirik kearah sang Pangeran yang berdiri diam di samping rumah dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal.

Sorot mata dari sapphire birunya yang biasanya meneduhkan dan menenangkan, kini penuh dengan sorot penuh bahaya. Tidak ada yang berani menyela ataupun mengusiknya saat ini.

Plak.. Bruk...

Suara-suara dari dalam rumah masih jelas terdengar tapi tetap tak ada gerakkan dari sang Pangeran. Tangannya terkepal semakin kuat sebelum dia berbicara, "Iruka, kita pergi!" ucapnya tegas dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Iruka tampak ingin memanggil tapi urung dia lakukan. Dia menoleh dan menatap Yamato yang juga menatapnya. "Kau urus keadaan didalam. Tahan orang yang bernama Kiba itu, dan pastikan keadaan Putri baik-baik saja. Juga pastikan hal ini tidak sampai di telinga siapapun. Kau mengerti?"

Yamato membungkuk hormat, "Saya mengerti, Iruka-san." Ucapnya. Setelah Iruka pergi menyusul Naruto, Yamato segera melemparkan pandangan kepada Sasame dan Kotetsu. Mencoba memberi isyarat untuk mulai bertindak menyelamatkan Putri.

.

.

Bruak... bruk... prang.. bruak...

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

Bruak... prang...

"Brengsek!"

Teriakan dan suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan terdengar jelas dari kamar sang Putra Mahkota. Membuat keadaan ruang luas nan mewah itu menjadi berantakan seperti baru saja ada perang. Tidak ada yang berani menganggu ataupun berani masuk ke ruangan itu. Beberapa pelayan dan pengawal hanya bisa menunduk khawatir di depan pintu.

Prang.. duakh...

"Sialan, sialan, sialan..." Naruto tak hentinya mengumpat sembari melempar dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya. Emosi, kekecewaan, amarah, kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatnya bahkan tak tau lagi harus merasakan perasaan yang mana. Dirinya marah, merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Prang...

Vas besar yang berada di sudut ruangan pecah saat dia kembali menendang. Keadaan barang-barang yang lain terlihat sama dan semakin memporak-porandakan ruangan itu. Tapi siapa perduli, dia hanya ingin melakukan itu semua demi kepuasannya saat ini.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan nafas terengah melihat keadaan kamarnya. Dia berjalan kearah ranjang untuk membanting tubuhnya, tapi langkahnya berhenti di ujung ranjang itu. Ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk memadu kasih dengan Hinata di setiap malamnya, kini tak mampu ia naiki.

"Sialan." Umpatnya lemah dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Rambut pirangnya dia tarik dengan kuat sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Nafasnya memburu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna meredam suara tangisan yang ingin keluar. Air mata yang telah lama tak ia tunjukkan kini mengalir di pipinya.

Sakit, dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Tangannya terkepal di dada, tak ada luka tapi kenapa terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Air matanya terus turun dengan helaan nafas berat yang mengiringi.

Bruk...

Tubuhnya terbaring miring di sana. Tatapannya kosong menatap lantai yang berserakkan. Dia tak mampu berpikir. Tak mampu berdiri. Seluruh tubunya terasa sakit hanya dengan mengingat setiap pertengkaran antara Hinata dan Kiba yang dia dengar tadi.

Dia hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang di sembunyikan istrinya. Makanya ia dan Iruka pergi bersama Yamato untuk mengikuti Hinata. Tapi apa yang di sembunyikan Hinata ternyata sesuatu yang terlalu besar dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Sanggup membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas saat kata demi kata yang diucap Kiba masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Hinata," nama itu terucap lirih dan penuh akan syarat kekecewaan. "Hinata.. kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sudah pasti tak akan terjawab saat itu terus terdengar dengan lirih hingga sang Pangeran menutup mata.

.

.

" _Kau melamun?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang istri. Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata sampai wanita itu tidak menyadari saat ia masuk._

" _Tidak." Jawaban singkat yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Naruto. Tapi dia tidak memaksa lebih._

 _Mereka terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak memulai obrolan untuk beberapa menit hingga panggilan Hinata kembali mengambil perhatiannya. "Naruto-sama."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Maaf.."_

 _Naruto mengernyit, kenapa istrinya meminta maaf. "Untuk apa?"_

 _Hinata menatapnya, mempertemukan sapphire dan amethys dalam suatu pemahaman yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh pihak manapun. Selanjutnya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum pertama diantara mereka setelah seminggu pernikahan mereka. Senyum yang terasa manis namun terasa hambar dan penuh luka bagi Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto memperat pelukannya di tubuh sang istri. Memberi kehangatan lain selain selembar selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka. Keduanya diam dalam kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Hingga..._

" _Hinata."_

" _Ya, Naruto-sama."_

 _Naruto mengerjap, sedikit mulai risih dengan panggilan itu. "Panggil aku 'Naruto'."_

" _hg?" Hinata mendongak dan mengernyit tidak mengerti._

" _Kau istriku, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku ingin kita mulai menghapus jarak yang ada. Panggilan formal terasa membuat jarak bagiku."_

" _Tapi..." Hinata menggantung perkataannya. Ragu akan permintaan sang suami yang sebenarnya mudah namun terasa sulit ia jalani. "Akan lebih bagus jika tetap ada jarak diantara kita." Lanjutnya lirih tanpa sadar, namun karena posisi mereka yang masih sangat dekat, jelas Naruto dapat mendengar itu._

" _Hm? Apa maksudmu? Kau tetap ingin ada jarak?" Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya dengan sorot menyesal walau Naruto dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata itu. "Apa kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini hingga tetap ingin menjaga jarak denganku?"_

" _Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat, dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Hinata terlihat berpikir untuk mencari jawaban lain. "..hanya saja aku belum terbiasa menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan orang kerajaan."_

 _Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ganjil dengan alasan itu. "Kita bahkan melakukan hubungan yang lebih dekat disetiap malam." Ucap Naruto sembari kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Pokoknya kau harus berhenti memanggilku dengan formal."_

 _Lama Hinata terdiam dan selanjunya, jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun."_

 _._

 _._

" _Hinata?" dia memanggil tapi hanya air mata yang terus mengalir sebagai jawabannya. "Hinata, hei... buka matamu dan lihat aku. Hinata.." Naruto membelai lembut pipi gembil Hinata penuh rasa sayang._

" _Lihat aku, aku di sini. Buka matamu dan lihat aku.. Hinata.."_

 _Lavender itu terbuka, masih mengalirkan air mata yang kini telah di hapus oleh jari-jemari Naruto. "Hiks... hiks.." tangisan itu semakin pecah saat sapphire itu menatapnya lembut. Semakin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. "Maaf... maaf... maaff... Naruto-kun, maaf.."_

.

.

Sapphire Naruto terbuka, terasa basah karena air mata kembali mengalir. Tatapannya kosong kala mimpi akan kenangannya bersama Hinata menyeruak dalam tidurnya. Bahkan dalam tidur sekalipun, dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehadiran Hinata disisinya.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...

Nama itu sudah terbiasa masuk kedalam indra pendengarnya hampir sebulan ini. Telah terbiasa terucap dari bibirnya. Telah terbiasa masuk dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan wanita itu, tidak bisa jika tanpa Hinata. Bahkan baru beberapa waktu berlalu sejak dia merasa seolah kehilangan Hinata, dia sudah merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak mampu bergerak. Hanya keheningan dan kedinginan yang menyambut.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan Hinata. Tidak ada!

.

.

De javu. Hinata merasa mengalami hal yang berulang saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati jika dirinya kembali ke ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Ada apa dengannya dan rumah sakit? Dia benci tempat itu. Tempat yang sudah menjadi tempat terakhir ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya. Tempat dimana adiknya terlihat selalu terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse yang menancap di tangannya. Tempat dimana dia memulai penipuan yang ia jalani.

Hinata benar-benar benci tempat itu.

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah sadar?"

Cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasame masuk ke telinganya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati raut lega dari pelayan pribadinya yang berdiri disamping ranjang. Seketika sekelebat ingatan terakhir menyeruak masuk dalam kepalanya.

Dia datang ke rumah Kiba, bertengkar, di siksa –lagi, dan setelah itu... hal terakhir yang ia ingat, Kiba mendorongnya terlalu kuat hingga ia tidak ingat apapun lagi kecuali kegelapan. Tapi yang pasti, Hinata masih ingat saat ia menyuruh Sasame dan Kotetsu menunggu di mobil. Lalu...

"Sasame?"

"Iya, ini Saya, Hinata-sama. Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Raut wajah gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit tegang saat pertanyaan itu terdengar. Dia menelan ludah bingung harus berkata apa?

"Sasame, kenapa kau diam? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Uhm, Hinata-sama... Anda... pingsan saat..." kata-kata itu kembali terputus dan Hinata sudah tahu penyebabnya. Hanya saja, ada yang terasa mengganjal baginya.

Jika dia pingsan setelah disiksa dan Sasame menemukannya hanya dengan fakta itu. Pasti setidaknya sekarang ada Naruto dan beberapa orang kerajaan lainnya yang pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Lalu... kenapa hanya ada Sasame dengan segala kebingungannya.

"Sasame, siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Uhm. Itu aku, Kotetsu, dan..." Hinata menatap tajam gadis itu, memaksa untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Dan.. Yamato-san."

Hinata terdiam, tubuhnya kaku dengan mata yang melebar. Yamato? Bukankah itu salah satu pengawal pribadi sang suami? Kenapa pengawal pribadi Naruto bisa sampai ikut menolongnya? Apa itu berarti...

"Pangeran," suara Hinata tercekat, "Apa Pangeran mengetahui ini?" dalam hati Hinata sudah tidak dapat tenang. Jika Naruto tahu tentang kondisinya dan tidak ada disana, hanya ada satu kesimpulan dari itu semua. Apalagi setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kiba yang pasti mengundang banyak perhatian sekitar.

Dan saat Sasame mengangguk pelan, Hinata merasa kepalanya di jatuhi ribuan es.

"Hinata-sama!" Sasame langsung terpekik pelan saat Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri. "Hinata-sama, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

"Aku harus pergi Sasame. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran."

Sasame menggeleng dan menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin menarik infuse, "Tidak, jangan pergi dulu. Luka di kepala anda bisa terbuka lagi jika anda terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Sasame, minggir! Aku ingin menemui suamiku."

"Tidak, Hinata-sama. Kumohon kembalilah berbaring. Jangan lakukan ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi minggirlah!"

Sasame masih berusaha menahan sebisanya. Membuat Hinata hampir frustasi. Dan saat pintu terbuka, mereka menoleh. Cukup terkejut mendapati kehadiran Yamato disana.

Yamato membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat, "Maaf, Hinata-sama. Saya harap anda kembali berbaring. Kondisi tubuh anda masih lemah."

"Yamato-san, dimata Pangeran? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, bawa aku menemuinya."

Pria itu masih menunduk mendengar permintaan itu. "Maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku mohon kembalilah berbaring."

"Tapi aku ingin bert –"

"Naruto-sama," Yamato segera memotong perkataan Hinata meski ia tahu itu tidak sopan. "Beliau sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun... termasuk anda."

Bagaikan baru saja dilempar dari ketinggian langit. Hinata merasa tak dapat menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya terasa memburam saat air mata memenuhi kelopak mata amethys indah itu. Isak tangis pelan mulai terdengar, membuat Yamato memilih keluar dan memberi privasi kepada sang Tuan Putri.

"Hiks... hiks.."

"Hinata-sama.."

Air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa dia tahan. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Bukan karena sedih, tapi kecewa. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. "Naruto-kun,, hiks.. hiks... Naruto-kun, maaf, maaf... maaf..." hanya itu yang terdengar mengiringi isak tangis dan derai air matanya.

Sasame hanya bisa menatap sendu tanpa berani bersuara apapun.

.

.

Iruka menarik nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar dari sang Pangeran. Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk karena tidak ada jawaban. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sanggup membuatnya menghela nafas. Keadaan ruangan yang hancur dengan segala barang-barang yang pecah dan berserakan disana-sini bisa menjadi contoh bagus untuk menjadi simulasi panca adanya gempa.

Cklek

Dia menoleh saat kamar mandi terbuka. Matanya menatap takjub dan heran kepada Naruto yang berjalan santai kearah cermin besar yang sudah retak. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat santai mengancingkan kancing tangan kemejanya, setelah itu merapikan dasinya dan memakai jasnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Walau jelas tertangkap sorot kosong dari sapphirenya.

Iruka menelan ludah saat menyadari jika Naruto layaknya robot. Tubuh yang hidup tanpa jiwa.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. "Ayo berangkat!" hanya satu perintah yang keluar dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama."

.

.

Iruka menghela nafas lelah dan khawatir. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan Naruto semakin bersikap dingin. Menyibukkan dirinya di kantor kerajaan dan tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas bisnis kerajaan. Melupakan waktu makan dan istirahat. Bahkan Iruka ikut tiga hari tidak keluar dari kantor kerajaan itu karena ingin selalu ada disamping Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia sangat prihatin dan khawatir akan hal itu. Penobatan tidak akan lama lagi, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Semua persiapanpun sudah mulai dilakukan. Tapi sang Pangeran terlihat masih tenggelam dalam masalahnya sendiri, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dengan pekerjaan walau nyatanya, Iruka bisa menjamin kalau masalah itu masih menjadi beban besar bagi sang Pangeran.

Dddrrrttt...

Dia tersentak saat merasa ada getaran di ponselnya. Segera dia menjawab panggilan itu saat nama 'Yamato' tampil disana.

"Hallo.."

' _Hallo, Iruka-san. Hinata-sama... dia... dia...'_

.

.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk!"

Cklek.. pintu terbuka dan Iruka menatap cemas Naruto yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Naruto-sama,"

"Hm?" Iruka terdiam, ragu untuk berbicara tapi harus ia katakan. Naruto mendongak saat tak ada sahutan dari bawahannya, dia mengernyit melihat sikap gelisah Iruka yang tidak biasa. "Ada apa?"

"Itu... Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama..."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, otak itu sudah merespon dengan baik apa yang terjadi. Sebuah fakta yang membuat jantungnya berpacu keras dan sanggup membekukan tubuhnya.

Istrinya. Hinatanya.

.

.

' _Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata-sama terlihat murung. Dia tidak menyentuh makanan dan tidak meminum obat. Kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan ditambah pikirannya yang stress membawa dampak buruk bagi kondisinya dan kondisi anak yang ia kandung. Hingga ia drop kekurangan cairan dan pingsan tadi pagi.'_

Naruto menatap sendu pada wajah cantik Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Perkataan dokter terngiang di telingannya. Sapphire itu beralih, melirik perut yang masih rata disana, perut yang kini menampung calon anaknya, calon penerus kerajaan, darah dagingnya, buah manis pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita terhebat yang pernah ia kenal.

Wanita yang terhebat karena telah mengisi hatinya, mewarnai hidupnya, membuatnya lebih berarti, dan sekaligus membuatnya tampak sangat bodoh dalam satu waktu.

Hah, dia menghela nafas dan berdiri. Berbalik menatap jauh pemandangan yang tampak dari kaca jendela ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun.. maaf, maaf.."

Lirih suara itu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Membuatnya berbalik dan segera menghampiri ranjang sang istri dengan khawatir. Sapphirenya menatap sendu Hinata yang mengigau dengan kata maaf yang terus berulang mengiris hatinya. Dia sakit, dia kecewa. Dan sekarang ia tahu jika Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hinata," dia meraih dan menggenggam tangan itu. "Hinata, tenanglah. Aku disini, tenanglah. Hinata." Dia memanggil, berusaha menyadarkan sang istri akan kehadirannya. "Hinata, tenanglah."

Amethys itu terbuka dan menatapnya lemah, "Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, ini aku. Tenanglah, aku ada disini."

Dan air mata wanita itu kembali mengalir, "Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku... maafkan aku... kumohon maafkan aku... maaf." Naruto hanya bisa memeluk erat Hinata yang menangis dengan gumamam kata maaf yang terus terucap seperti kaset rusak. Dielusnya lembut punggung itu untuk sekedar memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

.

.

Pandangan Hinata tak pernah terlepas dari setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya saat suapan terakhir suaminya datang. Dia menurut tanpa protes saat Naruto memberinya obat dan membantunya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Naruto-kun, maaf..." lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang terucap. Seperti dia tidak mengenal kosa kata lain selain kata itu. Penyesalan terbesar masih sangat mengguncangnya saat ini hingga tak ada yang lain yang dia inginkan kecuali maaf dari sang suami.

Hah, Naruto menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Hinata. "Kita sudah selesai dengan itu. Lupakan saja."

"Tapi –"

"Kubilang, lupakan semuanya." Ucap Naruto tegas, "Ini perintah!"

Perintah mutlak yang tidak ingin dibantah. Membuat Hinata menunduk lesu.

Lagi, Naruto menghela nafas melihat itu. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Naruto hanya ingin mengakhiri masalah ini tanpa banyak proses yang menjemukan. Ditambah, dia tidak ingin menambah tingkat stress Hinata yang berdampak pada kondisi anak mereka.

"Aku menyesal. Aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti keinginannya. Tidak seharusnya aku ikut menipumu. Aku yang salah, aku menyesal."

"Hinata," Naruto dengan cepat menghentikan perkataan istrinya, lembut dia meraih dagu Hinata dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Sapphirenya mengarah pada bibir yang digigit oleh Hinata. Perlahan, dia mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya itu.

Hanya tindakan yang ingin menghentikan segala penyesalan dan rasa bersalah Hinata. Dan disamping itu, dia sudah sangat merindukan kehangatan bibirnya itu menyentuhnya. Tapi bukan rasa manis yang ia kecap, melainkan rasa asin yang diakibatkan air mata Hinata. Segera dia menarik diri dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gembil itu.

"Ssshhh,,, jangan menangis." Ucapnya lembut dan penuh sayang. "Apa kau mau bertemu adikmu?"

Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sedikit lega, setidaknya pria itu berhasil mengalihkan pikiran sang istri kehal lainnya.

"Ha-hanabi?" Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

Hinata tak kuasa memeluk tubuh Hanabi yang masih tak sadarkan diri di ruang UGD. Betapa dia merindukan adiknya ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia sebelum ia bertemu Naruto.

"Kondisinya baik. Dia baru saja menjalani operasi kemarin lusa."

Hinata menarik diri dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Operasi? Tapi dia baru menjalani operasi sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa dia menjalani operasi lagi?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya, "Adikmu... tidak pernah menjalani operasi apapun."

"Ap –" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Adiknya tidak pernah menjalani operasi apapun?

"Kondisinya sangat lemah saat kami menemukannya disalah satu rumah sakit. Karena itu operasi langsung dijalani saat itu juga."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah... bukankah Hanabi sudah di operasi saat dia menikah? Apa itu berarti... Kiba berbohong? Hanabi tidak pernah dioperasi dan Kiba membohonginya.

Fakta itu membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya kesal. Dia marah. Lagi-lagi dia terlalu mudah untuk ditipu dan dimanfaatkan. Dia kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Adiknya hampir saja meninggal karena kebodohannya yang sudah percaya pada iblis dua kali.

"Kiba.." desisinya penuh amarah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada pria brengsek itu?

"Tidak perlu memikirkannya," Hinata mendongak tak mengerti. "Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk sekedar dipikirkan atau dikasihani."

Dan Hinata sudah tahu jika Kiba telah mendapat ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Hinata yakin pada apapun keputusan Naruto.

.

.

Dia kembali. Tidak –lebih tepatnya, mereka kembali. Naruto yang sudah tiga hari mengurung diri di kantor kerajaan dan Hinata yang sudah lebih tiga hari terkurung di rumah sakit. Kini keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu atas hubungan mereka.

Dengan pelan Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring di ranjang dalam suasana yang menenangkan. Mereka sadari sepenuhnya, jika mereka hanya membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain untuk bisa merasa sempurna.

"Penobatan akan berlangsung mepat hari lagi."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Apa aku pantas menjadi Ratu?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala Hinata dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Yang kutahu, kau satu-satunya yang pantas menjadi pendampingku. Dan itu berarti apapun posisimu yang berdampingan denganku, akan selalu pantas untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar itu. Dengan cepat dia memberikan kecupan di bibir Naruto, semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya tak pelak membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Hubungan kita mungkin dimulai dari hal yang tidak baik dan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tapi sejak saat ini dan seterusnya, aku ingin semua menjadi baik dan terus menjadi lebih baik lagi." Hinata menatap dalam sapphire itu, "Jadilah istriku yang sesungguhnya. Jangan sembunyikan apapun, jangan berperan sebagai apapun. Jadilah istriku yang sesungguhnya, yang benar-benar selalu ada untukku dan menggenggam tanganku. Jalani semua yang terjadi bersamaku, jangan menoleh kebelakang dan lupakan semua kesakitan. Cukup jadi dirimu yang mendampingiku sepenuh hati tanpa rahasia dan kepura-puraan. Bisakah?"

Hinata diam. Pantaskah ia masih mendampingi pria itu? Pria yang selalu tulus padanya, pria yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya, pria yang memberikan cinta baru yang lebih sempurna di hatinya. Pantaskah?

Lavendernya terpejam saat kecupan hangat dan lumatan lembut terasa di bibirnya. Ya, ia tahu sekarang. Sentuhan itu, sentuhan yang tulus dan jujur. Dia bisa merasakannya. Apapun yang telah terjadi, Naruto membutuhkannya seperti dia membutuhkan Naruto. Dia tahu itu dan dia sadar jika dia sepenuhnya pantas bersanding dengan pria itu.

Dan saat ciuman itu terlepas, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. "Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia untuk selalu ada mendampingimu, menggenggam tanganmu, menjalani semua hal bersamamu, aku akan menatap kedepan dimana masa depan kita terlihat, hanya akan kebahagiaan yang kuingat dari masa lalu. Aku akan jadi diriku sepenuhnya dan tidak akan lagi menyimpan apapun darimu. Aku bersedia, Naruto-kun."

Helaan nafas lega dan bahagia terlihat dari keduanya. Pelukan itu mengerat dan syarat akan saling membutuhkan. Menyadarkan mereka akan hidup yang takkan selalu berjalan tanpa masalah. Tapi justru masalah akan selalu membawa hikmah tersendiri. Tak perlu diingat apa masalahnya, cukup mengingat apa yang dihasilkan dan apa manfaatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

.

.

End

.

.

.

Fyuuhh... selesai juga. #lirik_keatas... panjang ya... semoga readers nggak sakit mata deh karena wordnya yang terlalu panjang. Jika saja aku tidak berjanji kalau ini twoshot, pasti udah aku pecah lagi jadi trheeshot. Yah udahlah, yang penting udah selesai.

Aku ucapin makasih untuk semua readers, khususnya yang udah review, faf, follow, dan komentar. Semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya.

Oh ya, untuk para laki-laki yang jadi down karena fic ini. Aku minta maaf. Tidak bermaksud untuk menghasut kok. Percayalah kalau wanita baik-baik yang sesungguhnya masih bertebaran di dunia, jadi nggak perlu takut. Pepatah yang bilang 'laki-laki yang baik-baik akan dapat perempuan yang baik-baik' itu sebenarnya bukan cuma pepatah tapi emang ada dalam Alqur'an. Yakin aja dengan jodoh yang dipilihkan Tuhan untuk kita. Toh Tuhan lebih mengetahui segala yang baik buat kita kan.

Hm, jadi tausyiyah dikit... hehehe... pokoknya jangan jadi down deh..

Oh, untuk yang tanya tentang jenis operasinya. Itu sebenarnya operasi selaput darah. Jadi operasi itu berfungsi untuk mengembalikan lagi selaput darah seorang wanita. Prosesnya emang nggak lama, tapi emang butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali melakukan hubungan. Sekitar beberapa harilah, agar jahitan dan hasil operasinya sempurna. Itu menurut satu artikel yang pernah aku baca. Di artikel itu, yang menjelaskan Dr. Boyke. Jadi maaf kalau aku ada salah dalam memberi informasi.

For Kiba. Nggak usah ditanya gimana keadaannya. Readers bebas menjatuhkan hukuman apapun untuk dia. Aku nggak tega nentuin hukuman Kiba, kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa, kan kasian Akamaru karena kehilangan majikan. Hehehe..

Ah ya, maaf jika endingnya maksa dan alurnya kecepatan. Otakku udah mulai tumpul dan kemalasan sudah mulai menggerogoti. Bahkan fic lain yang udah lama nggak di update aja masih males banget buat dilanjutin. Maaf ya... semuanya..

Special thanks to :

Fdbnm7 , ramenlicious , Aizen L sousuke , Alinda504 , Anggredta Wulan , ishida , hijikata , Baby-Damn , naruto boruto , Yuukina Aoi , mintje , sukanyaanimesamkpop , Hime , K , Archilles , akulah san hokage masa depan , .777 , BrotherHeart , Azu-chan NaruHina , Namelia , ana , nana anayi , AmiiChan20 , Daisy Uchiha

.

Udah segitu aja deh. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan atau malah mengecewakan.

See you another fic... minna-san..

Salam, Rameen


End file.
